Let It Ride!
by huxley
Summary: Grissom’s taking Sara on a roller coaster ride. One shot! Buckle up! Here we go! Whoa!


**LET IT RIDE!**

**Disclaimer:** Yes, yes. I know it, not mine. Gosh darn it!

**A/N:** Special thanks to my Beta LibraryLady61! I owe you.

**Summary:** The idea has probably already been exploited several times, but I _had_ to do it. Grissom's taking Sara on a roller coaster ride. One shot! Buckle up! Here we go! Whoa!

**Rating:** PG (I guess.)

**Spoilers:** Manhattan Express at NY NY Hotel, Las Vegas

At the New York New York Hotel Grissom was queuing up for the Manhattan Express. After a rough shift and a very unpleasant encounter with Ecklie he definitely needed the adrenaline shock of a 70MPH roller coaster ride like a drug addict would crave his next fix.

The roller coaster came to a stop at the platform and released an excited crowd of tourists. He looked over the area, but didn't listen to their chatter and kept concentrating on the ride at hand. But then he got distracted as he saw her walking by. Before he realized he had already called out.

"Hey, Sara."

Surprised she slender brunette turned around, biting a last piece of her veggie dog. "Grissom, what…?"

"Wanna take a ride?" It slipped out before he could reconsider his offer. He bit his tongue. _Why did he have to ask? What the heck came over him? Wouldn't she actually spoil his fun? _

Sara seemed reluctant. _She would probably bail anyway._

"You don't dare, huh?" _Oh. My bad. Violation of rule No. 1: Never ever challenge a Sara Sidle. Why the heck did he have to provoke her?_ He cursed inwardly.

"You betcha!" She jostled her way through the crowd and entered the walkway, while Grissom paid the attendant.

They were the last passengers. Sara plunged down on the seat and Grissom made sure that she was safe and her clamp was fastened. Than the ride started slowly and the ascension began.

"If you are going to puke, Sara, do me a favor and spare my lap, will you?" He tried a joke.

"Don't worry, Grissom! I won't do _anything_ in your lap as long as you don't want me to." Sara gave him a meaningful grin. "Besides I've probably had worse rides with my supervisors before." and while he was still digesting her comment she winked at him and showed him the thumbs up.

With a sudden verve the roller coaster took the first twists and turns. It went faster and faster and after the first loop Sara instinctively grabbed his hand. He gently pressed it, weirdly incensed by feeling the moisture of her sweaty palm. Faster it went and Sara shouted an exciting "Whoa! More!"

Grissom indulged in her excitement and joy. Every curve repeatedly forced his side against hers, bound by law of gravity, which was causing him pleasant shivers. For the first time he wasn't concentrating on the ride and the architecture of the track. He was oversensitive and particularly intrigued by sensing every inch of her exposed skin. As they were both wearing short sleeves he couldn't avoid the touch of her naked arm pressing against his, which left him with another confusing observation. _If the result of sensing Sara like this is already such an overwhelming experience,_ he mused, _what would I get, how much more would it even be if I could …_, he allowed himself to finalize his thought _… have her?_

At the twist and dive maneuver, her hand clutched his thigh. Grissom let out a surprised gasp as her tight grip caused a ripple effect of emotions especially in the midst of his body, definitely stimulated by more than the thrilling force of negative G's.

His pulse accelerated inappropriately and the only thought that crossed his mind was sensing her, sensing Sara. The only woman he so desperately had wanted to keep at arm's length. And he let it happen, her skin on his skin, her hand grasping his leg, burning a way through the fabric of his slacks.

The roller coaster kept moving in the barrel and the 180 degrees roll, than diving back to horizontal and the ups and down were synchronized with Grissom's turmoil of thoughts and senses.

As it swooped down the track for a last time they both released an excessive scream, not realizing that they yelled each other names as if reaching their meridian of ecstasy. Then the track was swallowed again by the dark tunnel which led back to the platform, leaving them somehow breathless.

When they emerged Grissom took her hand and realized that Sara was flushed with excitement. She looked as if she just had returned from a very passionate encounter with a lover. Finding his feet he quickly stepped back in desperate need to re-establish distance between them, wondering if she might also be able to see his arousal in his face or, even worse, he felt the heat of embarrassment rising, somewhere down south.

"That was awesome." Sara glanced at him with her hazel brown eyes. "Very, um, stimulating, invigorating, thrilling, even…" She didn't have to continue because he already knew what she was going to say.

Grissom cleared his throat. "Yes, yes. The release of epinephrine and adrenaline while riding a roller coaster can produce a stimulatory effect. Enhances the euphoria. It's sometimes considered better as sex even." _Reciting knowledge is always a save haven, _Grissom thought averting her eyes.

"That I would doubt!" Sara smiled. "But well then, was it as good for you as it was for me?"

"Well, I, uh, you know, I had already several rides with my favorite CSIs." He said evading the answer.

_Why can't she just stop staring at me?_ Her investigative eyes wandering top-down and bottom-up, lingering a moment on the very part of his body he couldn't get under control yet, she smirked knowingly, which made him nervous.

"Uh, um. Look, Sara," he continued hoping that his voice would just sound matter-of-factly, "There's nothing special about it. Last time I took Warrick with me. By all means, I'm able to socialize with my co-workers from time to time." He shifted uncomfortably and finally met her gaze. She stood with her arms crossed and frowned not satisfied with his reply.

"Well, although," Grissom gave up and admitted in a coarse voice, "We, um, we weren't actually holding hands and…" he paused again. "…I certainly didn't feel a sudden urge to take a cold shower afterwards." Spoke it, turned around and simply dashed away leaving Sara, dumbfounded.

FIN


End file.
